CPAP masks are generally used for treating Obstructive Sleep Apnoea (OSA) and can take a number of different forms, such as a nasal, full-face or nasal prong type mask.
Various connection and release mechanisms or arrangements for masks are known. Examples of these include U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,238 (Lithgow), U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,046 (Starr et al.) and WO 2004/030736 (Gradon et al.).